halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abreise
Abreise ist die erste Episode von Spartan Ops in Halo 4. Sie wurde am 6. November zusammen mit Halo 4 veröffentlicht und ist kostenlos erhältlich. In dieser Episode kehrt die UNSC Infinity, sechs Monate nachdem John-117 den Didaktiker besiegte, nach Requiem zurück, und stellt somit den Beginn der Requiem-Kampagne dar. Kapitel Prolog Ein D79H - TC Pelican fliegt über die Erde. ERDE, SONNENSYSTEM SECHS MONATE NACH DEM NEW-PHOENIX-ZWISCHENFALL *'Hoya (Voice-over)': "Naja, ich werde mich nicht beschweren." Gabriel Thorne schaut nach unten auf sein Datenpad, welches einen Artikel über New Phoenix anzeigt. NEW PHOENIX BEI SONNENUNTERGANG Auch sechs Monate später ist über die Stadt eine Quarantäne verhängt. "This was not a Covenant attack", says ONI Public Relations Officer John Sullivan. *'Thorne': "Ah ha." Thorne sitzt, während Hoya über ihm steht. *'Thorne': "Erzähl mir mehr über Rio. Was hab' ich verpasst?" *'Hoya': "Oh Mann, echt übel hier. Viel zu viele Allianz-Flüchtlinge auf engstem Raum." *'Thorne': "Ja, Demarco erwähnte so was." Die Kamera schwenkt rüber zu Paul Demarco und Madsen, die miteinander reden. *'Hoya': "Na ja, könnt' schlimmer sein. Denk' doch nur mal an New Pheonix." Thorne schaut hoch zu Hoya. *'Hoya': "Wir haben sogar einen Sangheili erwischt, der 'ne HAVOK-Bombe zünden wollte …" *'Demarco': "Lass stecken, Hoya!" Hoya und Thorne drehen sich, um Demarco und Madsen anzuschauen. *'Demarco': "Wir wissen alle, dass du ganz wo anders warst, als sie den erwischt haben." *'Hoya': "Ach ja? Und wo warst du, Demarco?" *'Demarco': "Tja, Madsen und ich? Wir haben sichergestellt, dass die Damenwelt Rios auch wirklich – gut behütet war." *'Madsen': "Das stimmt. Irgendeiner muss ja auch die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit übernehmen, Mann!" *'Demarco': "Das stimmt …" Demarco und Madsen fangen an zu lachen und schlagen einander ab, während Hoya verächtlich abwinkt. Tedra Grant schüttelt spöttisch ihren Kopf und schaut anschlißend zu Thorne. *'Grant': "Du hattest Familie in New Phoenix, oder?" *'Thorne': "Hatte ich." *'Grant': "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht …" *'Thorne': "Schon okay." Thorne schaut herunter auf sein Datenpad. *'Thorne': "Ich schaff das." *'Hoya': "Hey, Thorne?" Thorne schaut wieder auf zu Hoya, der ihm signalisiert, mitzukommen. *'Hoya': "Das solltest du dir ansehen." Majestics Pelican schließen sich dutzend weitere an, als sie die ''Infinity erreichen.'' *'Hoya': "Da ist sie, Mann – Die Infinity." HALO: INFINITY Die ''Infinity hält Position über der Erde als der Pelican in einem der Hangars landet. Die Luke öffnet sich und Majestic steigt aus, um das Deck zu überschauen. Die Schiffs-KI, Roland, begrüßt sie kurz darauf.'' *'Roland': "Ah, Feuerteam Majestic." *'Demarco': "Yeah, das sind wir." *'Roland': "Willkommen an Bord, Spartans. Schiffs-KI "Roland" zu Ihren Diensten. Aufstellung, Spartans! Es kommt gleich jemand vorbei, der Sie einweist." Roland salutiert den Spartans zu und verschwindet. *'Demarco': "Okay, Majestic. Formieren." Während das Squad sich in Reihe aufstellt, schwenkt die Kamera herum, um die Crew der ''Infinity bei ihrer Arbeit zu zeigen.'' *'Demarco': "Oh, sieh mal da." Sarah Palmer kommt auf das Feuerteam zu. *'Madsen': "Oh, wow …" Madsen setzt sich in Bewegung, wird aber von Demarco zurück gehalten. *'Demarco': "Eh. Die gehört mir." Demarco nähert sich Palmer und räuspert sich. thumb|Demarco stellt sich und das Feuerteam vor *'Demarco': "Hallöchen." *'Palmer': "Oh, Hallo. Spartan …?" *'Demarco': "Paul Demarco. Anführer Feuerteam Majestic." *'Palmer': "Wow. Ein ganzes Feuerteam, was?" *'Demarco': "Mhm, und wie war gleich Ihr Name?" *'Palmer': "Sarah Palmer. Commander Sarah Palmer. Anführerin aller Feuerteams an Bord." Demarco stolpert schnell zurück in die Reihe. *'Demarco': "Feuerteam Majestic, Commander an Deck!" Alle Soladten des Feuerteams nehmen stramme Haltung an und salutieren. *'Palmer': "Rühren, Spartans. Mir nach, hier geht's zum S-Deck." Hoya kichert während das Squad aus dem Bild geht. *'Demarco': "Schnauze!" Thorne schaut sich ein letztes Mal im Hangar um, bis er den anderen folgt. *'Roland (Voice-over)': "Alle Mann Achtung! Bereit für Hyperraumsprung." Die ''Infinity dringt in den Hyperraum ein. Auf der Brücke begutachtet Captain Thomas Lasky zusammen Roland eine hologrphische Karte von Requiem. Eine Allianzflotte besetzt den Weg zum primären Eingangsportal.'' *'Roland': "Die letzte Funkaufklärung zur Allianzflotte, Captain. Eigentlich ziemliche Standardaufstellung." Palmer betritt die Brücke. *'Lasky': "Commander Palmer." Er nickt zu Roland, welcher daraufhin salutiert und verschwindet. *'Lasky': “Wird's langweilig im Spartan-Dorf?” *'Palmer': "Captain Lasky. Sie wissen, dass ich zum Entspannen her komme." Palmer lehnt sich an den Holo-Tisch und verschränkt ihre Arme, während Lasky zu ihr hoch blickt. thumb|Palmer im Gespräch mit Lasky über die Vorbereitungen auf den kommenden Einsatz *'Palmer': "Ich störe Sie doch nicht, oder?" Lasky schaut erschöpft wieder auf die Karte. *'Lasky': "Im Gegenteil. Die Show beginnt um 5 Uhr." *'Palmer': "Wir haben sechs Monate gewartet. Wir könnten die Teams noch weitere 48 Stunden vorbereiten." *'Lasky': "Die Navy ist da anderer Meinung als Sie. Die wollen sie. Sofort!" Die Kamera zeigt das "Spartan-Dorf" in seiner vollen Größe. Palmer steht in voller MJOLNIR-Scout-Panzerung auf einem erhöhten Gang und wendet sich an die Spartans. *'Palmer': "Mädels und andere Spartans, zugehört! Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz ist der, erst vor sechs Monaten von uns entdeckte, Planet "Requiem". Einige von Ihnen wissen, worauf Sie sich einlassen. Der Rest – wird schnell dazu lernen müssen." Während Palmer ihre Ansprache hält, bereitet sich das Feuerteam Majestic darauf vor, mit ihren MJOLNIR-Panzerungen ausgestattet zu werden. Eine Reihe von Montagegeräten halten die jeweiligen Ausrüstungsgegenstände, um sie kurz darauf an die Panzerungen anzubringen. *'Palmer': "Die Eierköpfe da oben wollen Forschungsbasen errichten. Aber bevor sie das können, müssen wir ein paar Allianzler vertreiben. Die Allies … sie glauben, dass das die Heimat von einem ihrer Götter ist." Einige Leichte Kreuzer und ein Schlachtkreuzer fliegen in Formation über Requiem. Ein enormer Hyperaumriss öffnet sich vor einem der Schiffe. *'Palmer': "Ich sehe das so: Wenn diese Spinner Gott treffen wollen, ist es unsere Pflicht, ihnen dabei zu helfen!" Die ''Infinity tritt aus dem Hyperraum und rammt den Schlachtkreuzer, sodass dieser auseinander bricht und vollkommen zerstört wird. Die Kamera wechselt zur Brücke, die leicht durch den Zusammenprall erschüttert wird. Capatin Lasky studiert wieder zusammen mit Roland die holographische Karte von Requiem.'' *'Roland': "Infinity ist aus dem Hyperraum, Captain Lasky." *'Lasky': "Lieutenant Austen? Ich gebe das Kommando." Eine Reihe von großer Luken öffnen sich auf der Unterseite der ''Infinity.'' *'Austen': "Bereit für Eskortschiff-Abwurf – Los!" Die magnetischen Klammern lösen sich und mehrere Fregatten der Charon-Klasse verlassen die ''Infinity. Sie beginnen sofort mit einem Angriff auf die gegnerische Flotte.'' *'Austen': "Abwurf eingeleitet. Übermittle Zielerfassungskoordinaten zu allen Anführern." Die verbleibenden Schlachtkreuzer setzen hundert Seraph-Flieger ab. Die menschliche Flotte erwidert die Taktik mit vernichtendem Anti-Schiff-Feuer. *'Officer #1': "Die Allianz setzt kleine Kampfschiffe ein" *'Weapons officer': "Konzentriert euer Feuer auf die!" *'ATC officer': "Alle Spartan-Feuerteams sind einsatz- und startbereit." *'Officer #1': "(Funkspruch?)" Ein Schwarm von Pelicans verlässt die ''Infinity in Richtung der Schildwelt, während sie dem feindlichen Feuer ausweichen. Ein Schwadron von F-41 Broadswords unterstützt sie dabei, indem sie ihre Verfolger ausschalten.'' *'Officer #2': "Weg nach Requiem ist frei! Wiederhole: Weg nach Requiem ist frei!" Majestic's Pelican fliegt schnell nach unten, während mehrere Explosionen hinter ihm aufleuchten. *'Pelican pilot': "Majestic-Eins im Anflug. Festhalten, wir fliegen rein!" *'Demarco': "Los geht's, Majestic!" Der Anflugsvektor ist übersät mit Schiffswracks, was heftige Ausweichmanöver nötig macht. thumb|Der Pelican erreicht die Hauptöffnung von Requiem *'Pelican pilot': "Wo zum Teufel fliegen wir darein?" *'Officer #2': "Pass auf die Trümmer auf!" Der Pelican weicht erfolgreich den Trümmern aus und fliegt weiter auf Requiems Hauptöffnung zu. *'Pelican pilot': "Ein Haufen Turbulenzen!" *'Officer #2': "Aufgepasst, Leute! Nicht mehr lange …" Der Bildschirm blendet weiß aus. Galerie Datei:Halo 4 Spartan Ops Trailer|Offizieller Trailer (engl.) Datei:Spartan Ops Episode 1|Eröffnungssequenz (engl.) Kategorie:Spartan Ops (Staffel 1)